


Вдвое больше

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название</b>: Вдвое больше<br/><b>Бета</b>: <b>evenover</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: СэмХ2/Дин, Сэм/Дин/Сэм<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: PWP<br/><b>Размер</b>: мини<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> сомнительное согласие, <span class="offtop"><s>попытка</s></span> двойное проникновение, трисам, см.пейринг!!!<br/><b>Примечание</b>: написано на кинк-фест по заявке 2.12: Случайное проклятье, воздействие амулета или что-то в этом стиле приводит к ситуации, когда на одного Дина вдруг оказывается два Сэма. Сэмы предлагают секс. Дин сначала соглашается, но потом пытается спасовать, братья ему этого не позволяют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдвое больше

– Успокоился? – спрашивает Сэм, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием.

Он крепко держит руки Дина в захвате за его спиной, и он же серьезно заглядывает в лицо, стоя напротив Дина. 

– Отпусти, – хмуро говорит Дин. – Я верю.

Впрочем, все правильно: не скрути его Сэм – один из них – с порога, Дин наверняка бы кого-то из них прикончил. И в самом деле, первой его мыслью, до того как он увидел второго Сэма, живого и невредимого, была мысль о перевертыше. Ведьмин расчет был прост и действенен, за исключением одной маленькой детали: Сэма и одного не так легко перехитрить, а уж двоих… 

Хватка ослабевает, Сэм обходит Дина и теперь они оба стоят перед ним. Один – засунув руки в карманы джинсов, другой – скрестив их на груди.

– Она думала, я сорвусь с цепи и прикончу тебя, недолго думая? – морщится Дин, переводя взгляд с одного Сэма на другого и чувствуя, как у него определенно начинает ехать крыша.

Они абсолютно одинаковые, оба – Сэмы, от пальцев ног и до кончиков отросших лохм. И то, что они в разной одежде, ни черта не помогает. 

– Вряд ли, – отвечает один из них. – Скорее всего расчет был на то, что меня теперь в два раза легче убить. Смотри.

И оба Сэма синхронно, как сиамские, чтоб им провалиться, близнецы, показывают Дину правые ладони. С абсолютно одинаковым порезом.

– Значит, если убить одного из вас, то умрут оба, – догадывается Дин, а затем ему в голову приходит совершенно ужасная мысль: – То есть тебя… вас теперь всегда будет двое?

– Нет, – ухмыляется один из Сэмов. Второй, склонив голову и прищурив глаза, пристально следит за Дином. – Я уже сделал всю грязную работу, братишка. Ведьма мертва, обратный обряд проведен. Просто требуется время.

– До завтрашнего рассвета, – поясняет второй, не сводя глаз с Дина.

Время, как назло, словно не двигается с места. Дину не по себе – если он понял правильно, второй Сэм – не совсем двойник. Это вообще нельзя объяснить, но если попытаться – душу Сэма будто располовинили на два тела. Сэм утверждает, что он может чувствовать то же, что его «вторая половина» и читать его мысли, и от этого тем более неуютно. 

Дин весь день подозревает, что они что-то замышляют, поэтому почти не удивляется, когда, вернувшись в номер с только что купленным кофе, слышит:

– У меня есть идея.

Дин стоит в дверном проеме и ему хочется сбежать до завтрашнего рассвета, чтобы наутро обнаружить одного-единственного Сэма, привычного и родного, и чтобы все вернулось на свои места. Но Сэм сейчас уязвим как никогда, и Дин никак не может позволить себе его – их – бросить.

Сэм, так и не дождавшись реакции, мягко кладет руку Дину на плечо, заставляя войти в номер. Второй Сэм забирает из рук кофе и аккуратно ставит на стол. А потом все происходит как-то очень быстро, Дин не успевает сориентироваться, но он уже зажат между двумя твердыми, горячими телами, две пары рук скользят по его телу, и волосы Сэма щекочут лицо, когда он наклоняется и шепчет прямо в ухо:

– Я чувствую за двоих. Представляешь, как будет?..

Ему не надо договаривать, Дин хорошо представляет. И против воли кровь устремляется в пах. Он не хочет, не только потому, что это два Сэма и он попросту опасается, что его не хватит на двоих, но в основном потому, что не любит мешать охоту с сексом. А в его понимании, до тех пор, пока Сэм не перестанет двоиться в глазах, охота продолжается.

– Нет, Сэм, – Дин упирается спиной в одну широкую грудь, руками в другую и разжимается как пружина, пытаясь освободиться. – Прости, но в этот раз я пас.

– Другого шанса не будет, – предупреждает тот, что сзади, и несмотря на сопротивление притягивает Дина обратно к себе.

Широкие ладони с нажимом проходятся вдоль боков, до бедер и вперед, нагло мнут член сквозь джинсы. Еще одна пара рук проникает под майку и начинает медленное, но неотвратимое скольжение наверх. Дин откидывает голову назад, и когда один Сэм уже расстегивает его штаны, а второй играет с сосками, его фантазия начинает работать вовсю.

Дин видит картинками, видит себя словно со стороны – зажатого между двумя высокими, абсолютно одинаковыми фигурами, видит две пары чужих широких ладоней, жадно шарящих по его телу. Два рта, готовых ласкать одновременно спереди и сзади, и собственное абсолютное нежелание сопротивляться.

– Черт с тобой, – выдыхает он и позволяет одному из Сэмов проворно стянуть с себя рубашку.

Когда внимание двоих сосредоточенно на нем одном, все выходит невероятно быстро. Дин не успевает оглянуться, как оказывается голым, в то время как Сэм – оба – до сих пор полностью одеты. Дина увлекают на кровать, заставляют опуститься на колени и один теплый язык властно проникает ему в рот, а другой… другой прочерчивает влажную линию по спине, от шеи до ягодиц, но и там не останавливается. Язык, потом палец, потом два, влажный жар на члене, а потом внутрь толкается горячая твердая плоть, словно на пробу: внутрь и сразу обратно. Сэм, терзающий рот Дина, ухмыляется и, отстранившись, ложится на спину. Стягивает джинсы и тянет Дина за собой, заставляя его оседлать себя. Пальцы впиваются в ягодицы Дина, раскрывая, подставляя и до того внезапно доходит, что задумал Сэм.

Нет-нет, Дин к этому не готов, он только сейчас понял бредовость затеи. Да и вообще – ощущение, будто на Сэма что-то нашло. Ну, конечно, если не брать в расчет, что не каждый день тебя разносит по двум, пусть и одинаковым, телам.

– Нет, – твердо и спокойно говорит Дин. С уверенностью, что Сэм, то есть, Сэмы, его послушают.

И оказывается совершенно шокирован тем, что никакой реакции на его слова не следует.

Сэм сцепляет руки у Дина за спиной так, что руки самого Дина оказываются зажаты между их телами, а второй Сэм… Второй отстраняется и уходит рыться в сумке, и Дин наверняка знает, что он там ищет. 

– Пусти, – делает он попытку, пока его держит только один из них. – Эй! Я не шучу!

– Я тоже, – отзывается Сэм и вскидывает бедра, вжимаясь в Дина сильнее.

Проклятое тело все еще выдает возбуждение и у Дина невольно сбивается дыхание, когда грубая ткань начинает тереться о его возбужденный член. Тем временем второй Сэм возвращается и все начинается по новой, только теперь – скользко, влажно, и куда более настойчиво. 

– Отпусти! – приказывает Дин и срывается на стон, когда в него проникают два пальца, а затем еще два. Оба Сэма синхронно двигают руками, и Дин не меньше минуты хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться, чтобы повторить то же самое угрожающим тоном.

Дин сбивается со счета, сколько уже пальцев внутри него, его неумолимо разрабатывают, растягивают, и теперь он опускается до мольбы:

– Сэм, пожалуйста, не надо. Сэм!

– Тебе понравится, – обещает тот, что под ним. Он обхватывает прижатые друг к другу члены перемазанной смазкой рукой, и, стиснув кулак, медленно ведет его вниз. 

Сэм снизу обхватывает бедра Дина, два указательных пальца проскальзывают в анус с двух сторон и раскрывают его для двойника, но когда член втискивается внутрь, пальцы не исчезают. Дин дергается с силой, соскальзывая, но его неумолимо возвращают назад.

– Шшш, расслабься.

Дин уже не знает, кто из них это произносит, его опять распирает изнутри. На этот раз, похоже, что это Сэм, который под ним, судя по его зажмурившимся на миг глазам и прикушенной губе. 

До Дина внезапно доходит, что должен ощущать брат, если он действительно чувствует за двоих. Комок возбуждения скручивается внизу живота, а затем Сэм меняет угол и проскальзывает по нужной точке. Отчего Дин разом забывает, почему был против, что вообще был против и что, черт возьми, происходит. Сэм позади него берет Дина за руку и тянет ее назад, заставляя сжать толстый ствол, и Дин сходит с ума от ощущения заполненности и в то же время горячего, пульсирующего органа в руке.

– Расслабься, – как заведенный шепчет Сэм сзади, а потом Дин чувствует, будто его разрывает напополам. 

Он не готов, он кричит от боли, не сдерживаясь, когда в него дюйм за дюймом втискивается еще один здоровый член, Дин не понимает, куда, как вообще в нем еще осталось место, когда казалось, он был заполнен до предела. Он умоляет их остановиться, но добивается лишь успокаивающих легких поцелуев на спине и шее и все нарастающего давления изнутри. Дин падает вперед, растекается, размазывается по груди Сэма, стараясь не дышать, не напрягать ни один чертов мускул в теле, чтобы как-то облегчить боль, но лучше не становится. Оба Сэма замирают, и Дин слышит, как гулко стучит кровь в висках, чувствует, как пульсирует болью задница, а затем, наконец, эта пытка прекращается.

Его приподнимают за бедра, и Сэм под ним неожиданно переворачивается, раздвигая ноги. До Дина запоздало доходит, что, похоже, они действительно общаются мысленно, поэтому все и происходит так гладко и слаженно. Сэм сзади начинает трахать Дина резкими, глубокими толчками, а тот, который лежит на животе, выдавливает смазку на пальцы и… Начинает себя растягивать на глазах у Дина. Пальцы порхают вокруг отверстия, едва касаясь, а затем скользят внутрь, и все это так откровенно, так пошло, напоказ, что Дин моментально возбуждается снова, несмотря на все еще ноющую боль. Опавший было член вновь наливается тяжестью, а затем, словно чтобы закрепить результат, на него ложится широкая ладонь. Дину ничего не дают сделать самому, каждое движение решают за него и когда рука Сэма – черт, он уже совершенно не соображает, какого из них – направляет член Дина в узкий, скользкий от смазки проход, он сильно прикусывает губу, стараясь сдержать крик.

– Не сдерживайся, – произносит Сэм сзади и мягко толкается в него, заставляя тем самым глубже проникнуть внутрь.

Дин так и не двигается. Сэм сзади надежно удерживает его бедра на месте, трахая, а Сэм снизу насаживается сам, и Дин действительно перестает сдерживаться, он громко стонет, а затем уже захлебывается криком от накрывающих с головой ощущений, и еще – от осознания того, что Сэм – каждый из них – чувствует то же самое.

– Стой, – выдыхает Дин в какой-то момент и оба Сэма замирают, откуда-то зная, что на этот раз Дин не будет вырываться, позволяют ему наконец что-то сделать самому. И Дин делает.

Толчок назад – давление, жар изнутри, удовольствие, граничащее с болью, вперед – глубоко, горячо, тесно, и это совершенно невозможно долго выносить, потому что с каждым движением его пронзает удовольствие, обжигая каждую нервную клетку. Сэм снизу выгибается, Сэм сзади подается вперед и Дин с несвоевременным стыдом понимает, что это его только крики наполняют комнату, потому что Сэмы, оба, умудряются молчать. 

– Я сейчас… – пытается предупредить Дин, но в тот же момент его скручивает оргазмом, он выплескивается _внутрь_ и сжимает собой _внутри_ , и его обволакивает синхронным «а-ах» с двух сторон.

Его мягко вынимают, иначе и не скажешь, из Сэма снизу и тот переворачивается на спину. А потом на затылок Дина ложится рука и наклоняет, заставляя взять в рот напряженную плоть, в то время, как другой Сэм крепко удерживает бедра Дина на месте, продолжая трахать его размеренными, сильными толчками. Дин послушно подчиняется, стараясь игнорировать все более заметное после оргазма жжение внутри, но его не мучают долго. Сэм сзади кончает с рваным вздохом, и второй, словно зацепившись за оргазм двойника, кончает вслед за ним, наполняя рот Дина горьковато-соленым семенем. 

***

Наутро Дин просыпается и в первый момент ему кажется, что в памяти образовалась черная дыра. Он не помнит, что было после ошеломляющего оргазма и ему требуется немаленькое усилие, чтобы вспомнить, как его переворачивали две пары рук, как обтирали влажным полотенцем и целовали, собирая изо рта вкус чужой спермы. Как хлюпало между ног и он ощущал себя последней растраханной шлюхой, но в то же время абсолютно, бесстыдно счастливым. 

Солнце нещадно бьет по глазам сквозь жалюзи, и Дин наконец вспоминает самое главное. Резко садится на кровати и охает от неприятных ощущений в саднящей заднице.

Сэм выныривает из ванной – один, о, слава Богу, один! – и всматривается в Дина со смесью смущения и заботы.

– Ты как? – робко спрашивает он и виновато разводит руками. – Не знаю, что на меня вчера нашло.

– Это все твоя темная сторона, – с нескрываемым облегчением бормочет Дин и добавляет язвительно: – Надеюсь, в следующий раз такое проклятие наложат на меня.


End file.
